Suerte
by Marione0805
Summary: Después de tanto luchar, Hermione al fin se puede sentir feliz, ya que esta apunto de dar un gran paso con el hombre que ha amado toda su vida.


**¡Hola!  
Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer one shot, espero les guste! y manden sus reviews para saber su opinion^^ Todas son ****bienvenidas. **

* * *

Siempre había hecho lo correcto. Jamás hizo algo que no fuera bueno para los demás, siempre pensando en otras personas antes que en ella.  
Pero esta vez no seria así. Por primera vez en su vida ella estaba antes que todos, antes que cualquier guerra, antes que cualquier misión y sobre todo antes de cualquier persona.

Ginny entraba en la habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo por atrás.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga.

-Un poco...- solo pudo decir la castaña.

Ginny la soltó y rápidamente se dirigió al armario. Descolgó una prenda y la tendió en la cama. La castaña se levanto del banco donde tenia mucho tiempo ya sentada, ya que solo podía verse en el espejo y pensar en todo lo que la había llevado a esto.

-Tienes que estar radiante- Decía Ginny mientras que no dejaba de brincar por todos lados.

-Lo se...- Se limito a contestar Hermione.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Es solo que...- se detuvo unos momentos para aclarar las palabras en su mente. -Jamás pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, aun siento que estoy viviendo en un sueño.-

La pelirroja volvió a abalanzarse y apretó fuertemente a Hermione.

-Sabes que te mereces todo lo que te esta pasando, sabes que todo esto es lo que yo como tu amiga siempre quise para ti. Además, no solo tu estas feliz, si no el. Me hace feliz verlos a los dos juntos. Aunque no lo creas, yo sabia que ustedes dos terminarían juntos.-termino de decir la pelirroja.

Hermione se retiro de su amiga, y aunque tenia muchas ganas de llorar sabia que no podía hacerlo, ya que Ginny se enojaría si arruinaba el maquillaje que tanto tiempo le llevo lograr.

Unos toquidos peculiares sonaron desde la puerta...

-¡Pase!- Dijo Ginny.

En ese momento por la puerta se apareció cierta persona, delicada y pequeña, que en ese momento llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio semi recogido. Adornado con unas hermosas flores violetas.

-Es un poco tarde...- Dijo Luna Lovegood. -Muchos allá abajo comienzan a ponerse muy ansiosos.-

-Pues que esperen- Dijo un poco molesta la pelirroja. -Ellos mejor que nadie tienen que comprender que la belleza cuesta.-

Hermione sonrió. Ver a sus dos mejores amigas ahí con ella, era de los mejores momentos que quería guardar por siempre en su memoria.

Ginny le dio el vestido y se dirigió a la habitación contigua para ponérselo.

Cuando termino, no podía creer a la persona que estaba frente al espejo, era alguien que jamás había visto antes y no podía creer que fuera ella.

En su mente recordó esos días en los que viajaba con Harry y Ron. Todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y que en ningún momento de la vida pensó verse así. Ella creía que cada batalla seria la ultima, que cada enfrentamiento seria el fin. Por eso ella siempre procuraba vivir al día y eso significaba nunca pensar en el futuro.

Pero ahora estaba viviendo el día mas feliz para cualquier mujer, ese día había llegado. Si ese día se casaría con el hombre que amaba.

Pasaron muchos años, para que por fin pudieran estar juntos.  
Recordaba el primer día que lo vio, ese día en el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Ella solo estaba buscando una rana de un tal Neville y cuando paso por un compartimento lo vio y desde el primer momento le pareció muy interesante, aunque el ni la tomo en cuenta.

Sonrió, se sentía como una tonta al recordar esas cosas. Habían pasado tantos años y tantas cosas, pero ella seguía sintiendo esa sensación en su estomago cada vez que lo veía, como decían... ella sentía mariposas cada vez que lo tenia cerca.

-¡Herms!- La llamaba Ginny -¿Ya estas lista?-

-¡Si!- grito la castaña -Enseguida salgo-

Salió por la puerta y lo primero que vio fue las caras de felicidad de sus amigas. Se notaba claramente que desbordaban ternura y alegría.

-Estas hermosa- Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

Luna solo observaba a su amiga y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas tan cálidas como eran características en ella.

-Nosotras bajaremos primero y tu padre estará esperándote en la puerta de entrada del gran salón- Le informaba la pelirroja.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigas. En cuanto se cerro la puerta, la chica se dirigió nuevamente al espejo. Sabia que eso podría ser vanidad, pero no era así, ella podía ver mas que solo su reflejo.  
Podía ver el pasado y por que no, podía ver también su futuro, ese futuro que jamás pensó que llegaría y vaya las sorpresas que te puede dar la vida.

Salió de la habitación y caminaba por los pasillos, dando pequeños pasos. Y no era por que no quisiera llegar o por que estuviera arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer, no, nada de eso. Era que solo quería disfrutar de cada momento, aunque pareciera insignificante, ella quería guardar en su memoria todo lo que pasara en ese día, todo lo que viera, lo que oliera, lo que escuchara y lo que sintiera. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Llego hasta la puerta de entrada del gran salón y ahí estaba su padre esperándola. Cuando llego a su lado, Hermione pudo ver como involuntariamente su padre soltaba una lagrima.

-Eres la mujer mas hermosa- Le dijo.

-Gracias- Lo dijo con dificultad, ya que al ver a su padre así, le provoco un gran sentimiento y no quería llorar.

-Tu madre y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti. Eres nuestra única hija y ver en lo que te has convertido, nos provoca una profunda felicidad.- Hablo su padre. -Eres fuerte, valiente y un claro ejemplo de eso es lo que esta pasando el día de hoy. Te enfrentaste a un ejercito completo, perdiste amigos, pero también ganaste muchas cosas y aquí esta tu recompensa, tu recompensa es tu felicidad...-

Hermione no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima. Su padre la seco rápidamente.

-No puedes llorar...- continuo. -Este es tu momento y tienes que disfrutarlo.-

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se escucho como comenzaba esa canción que jamás creyó escuchar. La puerta se abrió y frente a ella se encontraba un camino blanco, que la dirigía a su futuro.

Su padre comenzó a caminar llevándola de su brazo.

Mientras recorría el camino, pudo ver a muchos de sus amigos...

Hagrid y Amelia, una semi gigante que conoció en uno de sus viajes y que ahora era la futura madre de su primer hijo.  
Sus profesores de Hogwarts también estaban ahí: La ahora directora, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick, el profesor Slughorn, la profesora Sprout, la profesora Trelawney y la profesora Hooch. Todos ellos parte muy importante de su vida como estudiante en Hogwarts, su casa.

Andromeda y su nieto Teddy junto a la familia Weasley.  
La señora Weasley junto a su esposo, donde sostenía en su regazo a su segundo nieto, hijo de Bill y Fleur. Charlie aun era soltero, pero estaba saliendo con una de las ex compañeras de Felur, cosa que a Molly no la tenia muy feliz.  
George y su esposa Angelina con el travieso Fred II, que si estuviera su tío, estaría muy orgulloso de el.

El camino termino y Hermione se encontraba frente al hombre con quien compartiría el resto de su vida.  
De su lado derecho estaban Harry y Theo, quienes serian padrinos del Novio y a su lado izquierdo, Ginny y Luna, sus damas.  
La chica sintió como su padre la giraba y cuando la tuvo frente a frente, le retiro el velo y beso su frente, para después dar su mano a ese hombre que con tantas ansias la esperaba.

El tomo su mano y Hermione camino para colocarse a un lado de el, de ese hombre que para ella era el amor de su vida.

Ese hombre del cual estuvo enamorada por mucho tiempo y que ahora por fin estaban a punto de unir sus vidas, para toda la vida. Ese hombre que a pesar de todo, demostró que el también la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hacia, si no es que mas.

Draco Malfoy, el chico que la molestaba en los pasillos del castillo, pero cuando estaban solos, siempre pedía perdón por las cosas malas que decía o le hacia. Ese era el, el amor de su vida.  
El chico rubio del cual se enamoro a primera vista, aunque después el la despreciara por su origen, pero que con el tiempo ella descubrió que eso era mentira.

Y aunque ambos cometieron errores, supieron como luchar para defender su amor, ese amor que al principio era imposible y que ellos lo volvieron posible.

El lucia tan elegante como siempre, con ese hermoso cabello rubio elegantemente recogido. y sus ojos... esos hermosos ojos color mercurio que hace mucho tiempo ya no transmitían miedo, al contrario, para ella estaban llenos de amor.

Era completamente feliz, aunque sabia que para eso hizo muchos sacrificios. Uno de estos, fue perder a uno de sus mejores amigos... Ron.

El nunca acepto los sentimientos de ella hacia Draco, el jamás lo iba a aceptar y por lo tanto decidió alejarse de todos.  
Aun recordaba la ultima vez que lo vio, esa ultima vez. Donde le confeso todo lo que sentía por ella, todo los años en los que la amo en silencio y lo cobarde que fue por nunca decirlo.

Pero ahora ya no podía pensar en el pasado, tenia que ver por su futuro y sobretodo por su felicidad. y todo ello se encontraba en el, en Draco Malfoy, el chico mas deseado por las niñas de Hogwarts, el arrogante, soberbio, frio, imponente y elegante.

Y se sentía segura de lo que iba a hacer, estaba segura de compartir el resto de se vida junto a la de el. Si estaban ahí, el gran día, el momento mas feliz para ambos, el día de su boda.


End file.
